La nueva generación
by Moni-san
Summary: Un fic sobre los hijos de nuestros personajes favoritos de Harry Potter! Nota: no entren si no han leido el libro y no quieren enterarse de nada!
1. Camino a Hogwarts

Albus y Rose seguían viendo por la ventanilla del tren a sus padres alejarse más y más hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron, entonces los dos primos decidieron buscar un compartimiento en donde sentarse el resto del viaje, así que arrastraron sus dos baúles, pero no encontraron un compartimiento vacío sino hasta casi al final del tren, donde al parecer solo había una persona.

-------

Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en un compartimiento solitario, al principio estaba feliz de ir a Hogwarts, pensaba que ahí podría hacer amigos, amigos que no pudo hacer antes en especial porque no muchos padres querían relacionar a sus hijos con el hijo de un mortífago, y ahora no estaba tan seguro de que en Hogwarts fuera diferente, pensó en que podría volverse amigo de los hijos de otros mortífagos, pero la idea no le agradaba, el no quería relacionarse con gente arrogante aunque todos pensaran que él era así también, estaba pensando justo en eso cuando escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta de su compartimiento deslizarse…

-------

Albus corrió la puerta del compartimiento y vieron a un niño que al parecer tenía su misma edad, era rubio, un poco pálido y tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, este se fijó en los dos niños.

-Hola ¿nos podemos sentar aquí?-le preguntó Albus al rubio.

-Claro, pasen-respondió cortésmente el niño.

Los niños pasaron, Albus ayudó a Rose a acomodar su baúl y luego se sentaron frente al niño rubio.

-Soy Albus Severus Potter-comenzó por presentarse el niño de pelo azabache algo desordenado, gafas y ojos verde brillante-y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley-señaló a la niña sentada junto a él, pelirroja y de ojos marrones-¿y tú como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Scorpius…Scorpius Malfoy.

-Un gusto conocerte Scorpius-saludó la pelirroja y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

Scorpius algo confundido respondió el apretón de manos.

-Y…¿no les importa?- preguntó Scorpius

-¿Importarnos que?-preguntó Albus

-Que sea un Malfoy.

-No-respondieron los dos primos-y por qué habría de importarnos-dijo Rose, si era verdad lo que su padre le había dicho de ese niño, no parecía verdad, no era tan malo.

-Comienzas este año Hogwarts¿verdad?- preguntó Albus, Scorpius asintió-nosotros también.

-¿En que casa les gustaría estar?- preguntó Scorpius.

-¡Gryffindor!-contestó Rose sin dudar-toda mi familia ha estado ahí.

-Yo también quiero estar en Gryffindor- habló Albus-pero James me ha estado fastidiando todo el día en que seguro estaré en Slytherin.

-No le hagas caso a James Al-lo reconfortó Rose-tu sabes que el siempre busca algún pretexto para molestar a la gente ¿Y a ti en que casa te gustaría estar Scorpius?

-No lo sé-contestó-pero toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, seguro yo también estaré ahí.

Durante el camino Albus y Scorpuis se la pasaron hablando de Quidditch y de que les gustaría unirse al equipo de su casa, jugaron snap explosivo con Rose, y le compraron dulces a la señora que pasaba por los compartimientos con su carrito lleno con todo tipo de comida, el viaje fue tranquilo hasta que alguien irrumpió en el compartimiento. James Sirius Potter entró en el compartimiento jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón, cerró la puerta tras él y estaba a punto de meterse debajo de los asientos del compartimiento cuando su prima Rose le gritó:

-¡James, se puede saber que estás haciendo!-

James se acomodó en el piso y comenzó a explicar- Recuerdan que vi a Victorie besándose con Ted en el andén y luego se los conté, bueno, a Roxanne se le ocurrió mencionarlo justo en frente de Victorie y ahora me está persiguiendo por todo el tren, y si me encuentra me va a "matar"!

-¿Y por eso te estás escondiendo bajo el asiento?-preguntó Albus a su hermano.

-Ajá-respondió James que regresaba a su tarea de esconderse. James podría tener ya 13 años, pero seguía siendo todo un niño, era idéntico a su padre(excepto por los lentes), pero tenía los ojos de su madre(si, como Harry), siempre se la pasaba molestando a Albus y peleando con su hermana menor Lily, y le encantaba hacer travesuras de todo tipo.

-¿Quién es Victorie?-preguntó Scorpius que no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Nuestra prima-contestaron Albus y Rose.

En eso entró la susodicha al compartimiento, Victorie, la hija de Bill y Fleur, de 17 años, ya era toda una señorita y se parecía muchísimo a su madre, incluso había heredado su mismo carácter. Era prefecta de Gryffindor y ahora que empesaba su último año en Hogwarts, Premio Anual.

-¿Han visto a James?-preguntó Victorie desde el marco de la puerta, no tubo que esperar respuesta puesto que ya había pescado a James en su vano intento de esconderse.

-¡Ajá!¡Así que ahí estás!-Victorie estaba sacando a la fuerza a James de su escondite-¡Te voy a enseñar a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás!¡Y menos cuando un te incumbe!-Victorie salió con James del compartimiento(este último con cara de que se dirigía al fin de su vida)-A y por cierto, mejor se van cambiando antes de que llegemos a la estación-volvió a dirigirse a los tres que estaban en el compartimiento y se fue a "matar" a James.

-Saben, su prima me asusta un poco-comentó Scorpius, los tres niños se habían quedado algo… "aterrados" con la escenita que habían armado James y Victorie.

-Si, bueno…al final te terminas acostumbrado-explicó Albus.

-Cuando estamos de vacaciones esto pasa todos los días, ya es algo de rutina-Albus y Scorpius se rieron con el comentario de Rose-Mejor ya hay que ponernos los uniformes.

Los dos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, para cuando terminaron (hubo algunos pequeños problemas, Howie, la lechuza de Albus, y Trusty, el gato de Rose, se salieron de sus jaulas y estuvieron persiguiéndose por todo el compartimiento, rasgando los asientos y Trusty casi se come a Howie sino hubiera sido por la intervención de su dueña) el tren ya se estaba deteniendo, y los alumnos comenzaban a bajar, Albus, Rose y Scorpius también, estaban entre una gran masa de alumnos cuando Rose escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

-¡Rose!¡Rose!¡Por aquí!

Rose volteó para ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con Liane Longbottom, la hija de Neville que ahora era profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, Liane tenía cabello castaño y rostro rosado, ella y Rose se conocían desde pequeñas.

-¡Hola Rose!¿que tal las vacaciones?-preguntó la castaña

-Bien gracias Liane-contestó la pelirroja

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación oyeron que una gruesa voz las llamaba:

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!¡Primer año!

Hagrid apareció con su espesa barba y su lámpara alumbrando a los niños, guió a los de primer año al borde del lago donde unos botes los esperaban, subieron cuarto niños en cada bote y estos comenzaron a atravesar por sí solos el lago hasta que llegaron al imponente castillo de Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo, aunque todavía tengo algunas dudas que están en mi cabeza y talvez me tome tiempo escribir, bueno dejen muchos reviews!XD


	2. regreso y encuentro

James Potter iba camino a Hogwarts en uno de los carruajes junto a sus amigos.

-No James, es la millonésima vez que me lo preguntas, y por millonésima vez ,¡no voy a tomar apuntes en historia de la magia por ti!-se negaba Anne Seward.

-Por favor Anne…¿y si te pago?-insistía James.

-No James.

-Hago tu tarea…

-James, podríamos tener la misma discusión durante los próximos años en Hogwarts y la respuesta sería la misma, n-o ¡no!

-Ni siquiera tendrías que tomar otros apuntes, solo nos prestarías los tuyos…

-¡Que no James¿Por que mejor tú y Michael no toman sus propios apuntes en vez de jugar en clase?

-Oye lo que hacemos no es jugar-defendió Michael-lo que hacemos es preparar nuestras mentes para la próxima clase interesante…

-Es que las clases de Historia de la Magia son tan aburridas, que no dan ganas de prestar atención-siguió James

-Las clases de Historia de la magia no son aburridas-dijo Anne, James y Michael la miraron con una mirada de "no hablas en serio"- está bien si son aburridas…pero eso no significa que les prestaré mis apuntes.

James y Michael se cruzaron de brazos resignados.

-¿Y tu Roxanne?-preguntó Michael a la chica que estaba sentada al costado de Anne-¿Nos prestarías tus apuntes?

-No puedo prestarles apuntes que no tomo ¿no?-respondió la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón-James se volvió a Anne- ¿y si te llevo los libros a las clases?

-¡Ya te dije que no James!-gritó Anne-además…si me llevas los libros…parecerías mi novio…y no quiero que la gente piense eso.

-Y qué ¿acaso no sería un buen novio?- el carruaje se había detenido y James bajó siguiendo a Anne que se había adelantado.

-Tu y yo ¿novios?-se burló Anne mientras subían las escaleras al castillo-yo nunca me pondría de novia contigo.

-Me ofendes Anne-James puso cara del más ofendido.

-¡Oigan tortolitos, se pueden apurar!¡Nos morimos de hambre!-gritaron Roxanne y Michael, James y Anne se pusieron rojos ya que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes había escuchado el comentario de sus amigos.

Los cuatro siguieron al resto de los alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Espero que se apuren con la selección¡me muero de hambre!-dijo James

-Oye, es la selección de Al ¿y tu solo piensas en comer?-le reprochó Roxanne, (no lo dije antes pero es la hija de George Weasley, por lo tanto ella y James son primos. Aparte de Roxanne, George tiene otro hijo mayor, Fred, que está en sexto año, bueno…sigamos con la historia.)

-Con la discusión con Anne, se me olvidó lo de Al-se excusó James.

-Estuviste todas las vacaciones fastidiando a Al con que estaría en Slytherin y ¿ahora se te olvida?

-No estuve fastidiándolo todas las vacaciones-dijo James-solo fue toda la mañana…tal vez desde la semana pasada…-James siguió pensando-¿o tal vez hace dos semanas?...

-Si James, ya sabemos que fue mucho tiempo-lo cortó Michael antes de James siguiera con sus reflexiones.

-La cuestión es James-dijo Roxanne-que has estado fastidiándolo tanto, que no me sorprendería que acabara en Slytherin.

-No bromees con eso Roxanne-advirtió James-y el trabajo de un hermano mayor es fastidiar al menor.

-Pues al parecer tu trabajo no es solo con tu hermano-dijo Anne en voz baja pero audible.

Todos menos James se comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Anne, pero sus risas cesaron al igual que todo el ruido en el Gran Comedor al abrirse las puertas y entrar el profesor Flitwick seguido por todos los nuevos alumnos de primer año, entre los que se encontraban Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Los de primer año se pusieron en fila en frente de todo el Gran Comedor en lo que Flitwick sacaba un taburete junto con el viejo sombrero seleccionador y los colocaba a la vista de todos. El sombrero seleccionador comienza su canción, al terminar todos aplauden y comienza la selección. (lo siento pero no me sale escribir una canción para el sombrero seleccionador n.n)

-Cuando escuchen su nombre, siéntense en el taburete pónganse el sombrero y vayan a sentarse a la mesa de la casa a la que sean asignados-indicó el profesor Flitwick a los de primero.

-¡Anderson, Miracle!

Una niña rubia salió de la fila, fue al taburete, se puso el sombrero y luego de un tiempo éste dijo:

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los leones aplaudió con ganas a la nueva integrante de Gryffindor, Albus pudo ver a su hermano que, junto a sus amigos, también le estaban aplaudiendo a la niña y de nuevo volvieron los temores que hace poco había olvidado: terminar en Slytherin. Su padre le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara, su madre y él siempre estarían orgullosos, por esa parte no habían el problema, el problema era James y lo mucho que lo fastidiaría si estaba en Slytherin, seguro que jamás lo dejaría en paz.

-¡Longbottom, Liane!

Albus salió de sus pensamientos justo para ver la selección de Liane.

-¡Gryffindor!-anunció el sombrero seleccionador.

Liane se fue a reunir con los otros Gryffindor y ahora era turno de…

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

En el Gran Comedor comenzaron a resonar susurros pero Scorpius no les prestó atención, se puso el sombrero y esperó.

-¡Slytherin!

Scorpius fue, no muy alegre, a la mesa de las serpientes, mientras continuaba la selección. La fila de los de primero se fue achicando, mientras Albus seguía con su lucha interna de: esperar saber en que casa lo ponen ó salir corriendo por el miedo y los nervios.

-¡Potter, Albus!

Albus se encaminó al sombrero mientras James se inclinaba peligrosamente en su silla para ver mejor a su hermano.

-James, no hagas eso, te vas a caer-le precavió Anne. Pero James no hizo caso a la advertencia de su amiga, había fastidiado a Albus con la selección pero en verdad no quería que su hermano esté en Slytherin, ya casi no se sujetaba a la mesa cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo:

-¡Slytherin!

¡PUM!

James cayó al piso con todo y silla, pero por suerte su estrepitoso accidente no se extendió más de la mesa de Gryffindor por los bulliciosos alumnos Slytherin que festejaban que un Potter estuviera en su casa, al mismo tiempo que iba a reunirse con Scorpius.

-Fíjate si James sigue vivo-le dijo Roxanne a Michael

-James¿sigues vivo?-Michael se inclinó para ver a James

-Por desgracia-dijo James mientras se levantaba y sentaba.

-Yo te lo advertí-cantó Anne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos...o en cuanto se me ocurra que escribir!n.n

Hasta la próxima!!!


	3. Los problemas de James

-¡Weasley, Rose!

Rose, temblando por los nervios, se acercó al sombrero, se lo puso y quedó mirando al Gran Comedor esperando la respuesta que quería oír…

-¡Gryffindor!

Rose suspiró aliviada y fue casi corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor a sentarse junto a Liane.

-Bien hecho Rosie-la felicitaba Roxanne

-Gracias, oye¿qué le pasa a James?-preguntó al ver la expresión de su primo.

-Está en una cita con su conciencia

-¿James tiene conciencia?

-Ja ja muy gracioso-dice James apoyado en la mesa.

Cuando la selección terminó con "Wilkins, Andrea" en "Hufflepuff" y "Zeilman, Anthony" en "Ravenclaw", la directora McGonagall se paró de su asiento en el centro de la mesa de profesores:

-Como no hay nada más que decir antes del banquete¡A comer!

-No puedo creer que Albus esté en Slytherin-habló James.

-Vaya¡hasta que al fin lo comprendes!-exclamó Roxanne levantando las manos hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Rose

-Creo que James se siente un poco culpable de haber estado molestando a Albus y que ahora él esté en Slytherin-Anne respondió la pregunta de Rose. Esta miró por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde vió a Albus conversando animadamente con Scorpius y con otra chica que Rose no pudo reconocer ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Pues a mi me parece que está feliz-comentó Rose

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-James también volteó para ver a Albus y siguió sirviéndose comida.

-¿Sabes? Comes mucho cuando estás molesto-dijo Anne

-Nof ef fiegto-se defendió James

-James, no hables con la boca llena-James casi se atraganta al escuchar a su prima que estaba sentada a unos pocos bancos de donde estaban ellos.

-Pensé que no querrías hablarme-dijo algo extrañado James.

-Yo nunca dije que dejaría de hablarte

-Casi me torturas en el tren…

-Eso fue en el tren, pero ahora se supone que tengo que cuidarlos-dijo Victorie con tranquilidad.

-Eres extraña ¿sabes?

-No más que tú

-Si, tienes razón-James siguió comiendo.

A unos asientos más aya, Rose y Liane entablaban conversación con una niña que al igual que ellas también comenzaba en Hogwarts este año.

-¿Cuatro¡Eso es increíble Jenny!-exclamó Liane

-Si, pero a veces llega a ser un poco molesto…-dijo Jenny

-¿Bromeas¡A mi me encantaría!-dijo Rose

-No tanto cuando sepas como es…

En ese momento, cuando terminaron los postres McGonagall se levantó para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a todos los alumnos, a los nuevos y a los no tan nuevos, antes de que sean conducidos a sus dormitorios tengo unos anuncios que darles:

"Como saben el Bosque "Prohibido" está "prohibido", es por eso que se llama así, lo digo en advertencia a los de primer año y en recordatorio a los de segundo en adelante"

"Los que estén interesados para jugar en alguno de los puestos disponibles para los equipos de sus casas, que serán en la segunda semana del curso, tiene que ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch"

"Y por último pero no menos importante, dado que el señor Filch a decidido jubilarse, tenemos el placer de presentarles al nuestro nuevo celador el señor Lance Lafarge"

Todo el Gran comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos de felicidad ya que hace mucho tiempo que deseaban que Filch y su gata, la señora Norris, se fueran para siempre y que nunca jamás volvieran al colegio otra vez.

McGonagall presentó a un hombre joven que no tenía aspecto de ser no muy estricto, James, Roxanne y Michael se dieron miradas de complicidad mientras Anne los miraba con reprobación, sin duda aprovecharían el que Filch ya no esté en Hogwarts.

-Y ahora es tiempo de ir a la cama-siguió McGonagall-¡Buenas noches a todos!

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus mesas y guiados por los prefectos, los de primer año fueron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

**En la habitación de los Gryffindor de 3º año…**

-No puede estar en Slytherin, no puede estar en Slytherin-James estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación al borde de un colapso nervioso-no puede estar en Slytherin ¿qué hago?

-Lo primero que deberías hacer es dejar de dar vueltas en el piso porque le vas a dejar un hoyo-Michael estaba tumbado en su cama viendo a su amigo ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, y ya se estaba hartando-Segundo, ya no puedes hacer nada, Albus está en Slytherin y así será hasta que llegue a séptimo.

-Ya tengo a Anne para que sea la voz de la razón-lo recriminó James-tú eres mi mejor amigo se supone que deberías decirme algo que me haga sentir mejor no peor.

-Y ¿qué se supone que te debo decir?-preguntó Michael

-Y yo que sé, algo que me ayude con mi problema-James seguía andando en círculos

-¿Como que¿algo como pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que cambie de casa a Albus? o ¿sobornar al sombrero seleccionador para que lo ponga en Gryffindor?

-¡Eso es!-James paró de dar vueltas

-¿Vas a sobornar al sombrero seleccionador?-Michael se levantó de un salto de la cama

-No, eso no-Michael volvió a acostarse-hablaré con papá y le diré que hable con McGonagall para que cambie a Albus a Gryffindor ¡Es perfecto!

-Eh…no creo que funcione-confesó Michael

-Ya te dije que ya tengo a Anne para que arruine mis planes-reclamó James-y ya es suficiente con una persona.

-Está bien, pero no te quejes cuando tu plan no funcione

-No te preocupes, no fallará-dijo James con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

--

Sol : la selección de Rose se me olvidó ponerla en el anterior capi pero ya la puse en este y gracias por estar al tanto de mi fic.

Gracias a Runa Castagnino por ayudarme con el capítulo.


End file.
